Main:Lee Eun-Ju
Shimonoseki, Japanbirth place |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2014-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Kangwon Physical Education High School |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Choi Myung-Jin |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Lee Eun-Ju (Hangul: 이은주; born March 5 in Shimonoseki) is an elite Japanese-born South Korean gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She represented South Korea at the 2015 Asian Championships, where she won a team bronze medal, and the 2016 Olympic Test Event. Her father is Korean and her mother is Japanese. Her Japanese name is Mai Fukumoto (Japanese: 舞福本) and she is fluent in Japanese. She began gymnastics in Japan, and moved to Korea in 2013. Junior Career 2014 Lee made her international debut at the Junior Asian Championships in Tashkent, Uzbekistan. She placed sixth with the South Korean team. Senior Career 2015-2016 Lee's senior debut came at the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, Japan, where she helped South Korea win team bronze. She was passed over for the South Korean team for the World Championships that fall, but was named to the team for the Olympic Test Event the following April. South Korea placed eighth and did not qualify a full team to the Olympics. Following the Test Event, she competed at the South Korean National Championships, winning uneven bars and balance beam gold, and all-around, vault, and floor exercise silver. She was initially named the alternate for the Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, until her compatriot Lee Go-Im suffered an injury in training. Lee was subbed in to take her place.Olympics Rio Olympics Lee competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. She placed fifty-third in the all-around, fifty-seventh on uneven bars, sixty-eighth on floor exercise, and seventieth on balance beam. 2017 Lee continued to compete after Rio. She returned to the South Korean Championships, winning gold on bars, silver on floor, and placing fourth in the all-around and on vault, and fifth on beam. At the Asian Championships in Bangkok, she won bronze on floor and placed sixth in the all-around and on uneven bars and seventh on beam. In October, she competed at the 2017 World Championships in Montreal, Canada. She had initially qualified as the first reserve for the all-around, but got the chance to compete after Great Britain's Alice Kinsella withdrew. She finished twenty-second. 2018 In late August, Lee competed at the Asian Games in Indonesia, placing fourth with her team. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 Lee competed at the Zhaoqing World Cup in May, placing fourth on bars, beam, and floor. In June, she competed at the Asian Championships in Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia, winning balance beam and floor exercise silver, team and uneven bars bronze, and placing sixth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References